Waferdanos
was one of the twelve original Zoalords and older than any of them - even Archanfel. The reason for this is that he was not human. He was, in fact, an older experiment of the Creators, either abandoned as a dead end in favor of Zoanoid development, or possibly deemed complete in a different function and to be used later in tandem with the Zoanoids (Zoanoids were emphatically stated to have to be, among other things, capable of breathing oxygen - so it would make sense to partner them with an organism that can make oxygen). Waferdanos was essentially a sentient plant; his organism was enormous, very complex and highly adaptable. In his original form, he was in fact an entire forest, consisting of three interdependent components: an apparently normal forest, consisting of any number of trees; a species of mobile, humanoid plants, sometimes called the `' '´; and a `'King'´, a large, sessile plant with a brain core and humanoid arms, physically connected to all the trees through an intricate root system and, telepathically, with the humanoids. This compound organism, or supercolony, lived a peaceful but lonely existence on an island somewhere in the Atlantic, where it was discovered some 300 years ago by Hamilcar Barcas, who was searching the world for Zoalord candidates and Creator artifacts. Here, he had found both. Waferdanos and Barcas reached an agreement: the ancient plant colony would join Chronos, and thus enjoy the opportunity to travel the world and live a life not rooted in the ground, abandoned and forgotten. To this end, Waferdanos (presumably taking that name only at this point) was given a Zoacrystal, which allowed it to use its psionic power to gather all its constituent parts into one single humanoid whole. In this form, he worked with the other Zoalords for three centuries. One day, however, it faced a terrible enemy in battle - Guyver III in Gigantic form. Waferdanos deployed his Zoalord powers: his fibrous body `hair ´ - in truth, of course, plant fibers - expanded into a writhing, thrashing and whipping mat of hair, large enough to cover several football fields. The furious mass of steel-strong fibers barred the way of the Gigantic Dark, who wanted to break into the Sacred Treasure, the only remaining Creator-ship on Earth, but eventually, it became impossible for Waferdanos to maintain this form. At this point, he released his Zoa-Crystal and returned fully to his original form. Fighting valiantly against the Gigantic Dark´s immense brute power, the forest was set ablaze, the Villus Subjecti defeated in the hundreds, and finally the King destroyed by a suicide bombing by Guyver III´s allies, the Libertus Zoanoids. Waferdanos managed to cling to a spark of life in the remains of his root system for long enough to guide his old friend Barcas to safety, and even delivering the Sacred Treasure´s priceless navigation spheres to him. He perished when Arizona Base was completely consumed by the nuclear conflagration of its self-destruct system. Waferdanos' name comes from the anonymously written Voyage Curieux d'un Philadelphe dans des Pays nouvellement Découverts ("Curious voyage by a Philadelphian in Newly Discovered Countries"), an "explorer novel" of the kind popular at the time (1755). It describes an island of 'hairy men'. Category:Zoalords Category:Stubs Category:Characters